No touch
by Faramirlover
Summary: What would have happened if the Doctor had let Rose touch him. Rewrite of the end of Doomsday. 10Rose or Rose10. Romancy . Rated just incase. And I've changed it from oneshot to a proper story because loads of people want me to. And now it's finished
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **What would have happened if the Doctor had let Rose touch him. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Doctor Who. If I did do you think I would be finding it impossible to get a boyfriend.

* * *

**No touch**

Rose moved slowly forward.

"Can I-"

"I'm still just an image. No touch."

"Oh." said Rose looking down at her shoes.

Silence fell between them as Rose struggled to speak.

"I…I…I love you." whispered Rose.

"Oh Rose. I love you too." said the Doctor and reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

Rose was shocked by how real the Doctor felt. She knew that he was only an image, that he wasn't really there, but it was so hard to remember that as he stood there holding her. She could smell his aftershave, hear the beats of his two hearts, feel the heat radiating from his body.

The Doctor held Rose close and rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't kiss her, there was no need. He didn't want to waste time with kissing. Time! How long had he been here? When would the two universes close and snatch him away again? As though reading his mind Rose whispered into his chest

"How long have we got?"

The Doctor glanced at his watch.

"About half a minute." said the Doctor, holding her even tighter as though sheer determination might mean that he could stay forever.

Rose wrapped her arms around him and took a deep breath.

"I love you Rose Tyler. I always have and I always will. There will never be anyone else. I promise." whispered the Doctor.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." scolded Rose "I'm not a child. I know you'll move on and you don't need to lie to me about it."

There was a few seconds of silence as the Doctor realised she was right. A guy couldn't promise something like that. Especially a guy who would be alive as long as him.

"I don't mind." lied Rose starting to cry.

"I want you to know-" started the Doctor but he was silenced by the fact that he had disappeared.

For a second Rose forgot to breath and then she felt as though she was being pulled through an incredibly small tunnel. She started to scream but the air was soon squeezed from her lungs. She was going to suffocate and there was nothing she could do about it. She concentrated on a memory of the Doctor's face, determined that he would be the last thing she saw. And then, the feeling was gone and she was stood next to the TARDIS control panel. The doctor was sat on the floor, leaning against the central column a single tear glistening on his cheek and a distant expression on his face.

"Doctor?" whispered Rose.

Rose felt suddenly woozy and she realised she was falling through the air. Her head met the metal floor and she remembered no more.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a pale pink ceiling. She was contemplating what this meant when a face suddenly appeared above her. Attached to the face was a body and a very worried expression. 

"Doctor?" asked Rose, feeling rather confused.

_What is he doing in my bedroom? What am I doing in bed? _The last thing she could remember was a beach and a vague sense of misery.

"Hi." said the Doctor rather weakly.

"What am you doing here?" asked Rose.

She tried to sit up but the Doctor laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back down again.

"You need to rest." he said.

"Why do I need to rest?" asked Rose "Doctor, what happened? Why are you crying?"

She struggled to remember but still all she could find was a beach.

"You can't remember?" asked the Doctor.

He looked extremely upset and somewhat guilty.

"Um, Rose. I don't know how to tell you this-"

"Tell me what?" interrupted Rose, ignoring his advice and sitting up.

The Doctor grimaced, sat down on the end of Rose's bed and took hold of her hand.

"Please don't hate me." he began simply…

* * *

A/N: This is a One-shot so please don't be mad if you think that it is good and wanted me to continue, not that you would. And please review. And yes I know it was badly finished but thats because I am really rubbish at ending. Adeau. (If that's spelt wrong don't hate me.) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't want to do another chapter but you bug me and you bug me and I finally get round to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dr who. If I did, I so wouldn't have let Billie quit. Russell T Davies is so annoying. In the words of Hermione Granger: What an idiot!

* * *

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor for what was probably the hundredth time.

"It's not your fault," said Rose.

"It is. If I hadn't hugged you, if I hadn't held on so tight, you'd still be with your mum, and Mickey, and you'd see your brother or sister. You'd have a family," said the Doctor, looking thoroughly sorry for himself.

"I've got you," said Rose, giving the Doctor's hand a squeeze.

After a moment the Doctor spoke.

"So, am I forgiven for snatching you away?"

"I never blamed you."

"You're not angry?"

"I could never be angry with you," said Rose.

The Doctor opened his mouth to point out the numerous occasions that she'd been angry when Rose leant forwards and gently pressed her lips to his. A moment later Rose pulled away.

"That's enough of that," she said, picking herself off the bed and moving over to her wardrobe, "I see you kept my clothes."

"As if I'd dare not. Some of those tops are designer," said the Doctor jokingly.

He moved behind her and slid his hands round her waist.

"You should rest. You had a nasty bang to the head," said the Doctor.

Rose made a noise of protest but he picked her up easily and lay her back in bed.

"I'm ok," argued Rose.

"I don't care what you think. I am the Doctor and you are my patient," the Doctor said, tucking the covers under Rose's chin "For once, Rose Tyler, you will do as you are told."

He moved to the door and switched out the light. Standing in the doorway, he watched as Rose gave in and fell asleep. He watched as she breathed slowly in and out, turned over in her sleep, knocked her bear onto the floor by accident. Rose, his special Rose. Back again. Where she belonged. But was this where she belonged? What about her family? What should he do? As he watched Rose an idea came to him and, slowly backing out of the room, he shut the door behind him and headed to the console room to give his Rose the only gift he could think of.

OOOOOOO

When Rose woke up she found her room completely Doctor free. She dressed quickly and was soon hurrying down a corridor towards the control room. When she got there she found the Doctor looking at one of the screens and occasionally prodding it with the sonic screwdriver. Rose snuck up behind him and placed a kiss on the back of his neck making him jump. He spun round and, seeing Rose, slipped his arms round her waist and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Afternoon," he said, stepping away and returning to the console, "I've had an idea."

"What is it?" said Rose, moving to his side and watching his hands dancing over switches.

"I can let you talk to your mum one last time. When you came through you probably opened the hole up a bit and it might still be open." he turned to grin at Rose but found that she had gone pale.

"One last time?" asked Rose "I can't see her ever again?"

"I'm so sorry Rose," said the Doctor.

"I'm gonna ban that word for the next month," joked Rose.

"But I am. I really am. If I could take you back to your mum, I would."

"But I wouldn't want you to. This is my home now and I'm staying. You can't get rid of me."

The Doctor smiled and Rose felt her heart melt.

"I wouldn't want to," he said then his face turned serious, "Do you want to do it now?"

Rose bit her lip for a moment, then nodded.

"Can you come too?" she asked.

"Of course," he moved to stand behind her, "Ready?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor tapped a few buttons. The image of a beach swam before Rose's eyes. A moment later Bad Wolf Bay came into focus and she saw her mum, still stood by the jeep, tears running down her cheeks, Pete and Mickey by her side. Suddenly Mickey looked up and saw Rose and the Doctor stood there.

"Jackie," he whispered, poking Jackie in the arm.

Jackie looked up and, seeing Rose, let out a little squeal.

"Rose!" she dashed forward but Rose held out a hand to stop her coming any closer.

"I'm not really there mum," she said, "I'm back in the TARDIS."

"In the TARDIS? But how are you going to get back?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not mum," said Rose.

There were tears dripping down her cheeks but her voice was as steady as ever.

"But what am I going to do without you?" asked Jackie.

"Everyone leaves home eventually."

The Doctor made a coughing noise behind her, reminding her that time was short.

"Look, mum, please don't argue with me. There's not much time and I don't want my lasting memory to be of arguments. I love you mum."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Pete, look after mum for me, ok."

The tears were falling thick and fast now and Rose's words were barely audible but Pete nodded understandingly.

"I'm gonna miss you Mickey."

"You sure there's no way?" asked Mickey.

"Sorry, no," said the Doctor from behind Rose, "I can feel it closing. Last words Rose."

"I'm gonna miss you mum. I love you," she said and then she was back in the TARDIS.

Rose took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She turned to look at the Doctor and saw him wiping tears from his own cheeks. He saw her looking at him.

"Bloody Rose Tyler. Do you know what you've done? Gone and turned me domestic," he said furiously, gathering her up in his arms and holding her tight.

* * *

A/N: There we are. After many many months of waiting I finally got round to finishing it. 


End file.
